


Look, I made Breakfast and It's Happy To See You

by Vendetta1897



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Definite fluff, Even though Lucifer's breakfasts are awesome, Has nothing to do with breakfast though, I know what the title says, Little awww moment, Thats all this is really, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta1897/pseuds/Vendetta1897
Summary: Erm, never done this before, kinda crap at summarising things so, just read the tags whatnot. Its just fluff basically, definiately needed after episode 5.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts).



> For Antarctic_Echoes – you did an adorably fluffy piece for me, so this is me returning the favour. Hopefully it will be good  Not only is this the first thing I’ve posted on here, but it’s the first time I’ve actually written an idea down rather than just play it out in my head. Apologies in advance if there are any typos or other errors, this hasn't been beta'd. Well then, that’s enough from me, let’s see what I’ve managed to pull together from the jumbled thoughts spinning around in this depraved mind of mine…
> 
> P.S. Sorry it took so long AE, I’m a bit of a perfectionist and I kept getting given so much damned homework! :’)

"Oh no. No, no, no" he said, head held high and a slight grimace touching his lips, "Nope, sorry, no can-do spawn, I'm busy I'm afraid."

"Please Lucifer," Trixie pleaded, "Daddy was supposed to come," she sighed and looked down at her feet, "but he said he was busy too."

Lucifer looked down at the child, "Well you still have your mother, don't you?"

"Uhuh, b-but I wanted you to come as well," she glanced up at the devil, her chin quivering slightly and quietly added, "it's always more fun when there's more people..."

Sighing in frustration he looked up as if seeking divine inspiration, scoffed at the very idea before turning back to the dejected child before him. Sighing again, he reluctantly replied, "Oh very well, just promise me you won't cry, alright, it's difficult enough dealing with you as it is without adding further emotions." he shuddered at the thought.

Trixie, launched herself at the devil with an exited squeal and wrapped herself around his waist just as Chloe came through the front door.

"Okay..." she looked suspiciously between the two, "I've been gone barely two minutes, what have you two managed to plot now?" 

"Lucifer said he'd come to movie night tonight!" Trixie yelled as she bounded toward her mother, "and he said he'd bring chocolate cake too, right Lucifer?" at that she turned to him and beamed her little gapped tooth smile.

Lucifer spluttered, "Wait just a minute, I agreed, albeit reluctantly, to this movie night, but I di-"

"said you'd get the biggest piece of chocolate fudge cake you could find!" Trixie interrupted with a little mischievous grin.

At that the devil narrowed his eyes, a small smile forming on his own lips as he stared down upon the child still clinging to her mother. He was obviously rubbing off on her, she was becoming quite the little extortionist. Well, at least it made her more bearable. Although he would never admit to it, Lucifer was growing fond of the child. And Trixie never ceased to make use of it, she really did have him wrapped around her little finger, no matter how much he whined and complained, he always caved to her every desire.

Watching the exchange with curiosity Chloe lifted a brow, "Is that right, huh? Then maybe Lucifer could also bring dinner with him..." the detective turned to her daughter, "what d'you think monkey?" at that Trixie nodded vehemently, all the while her smile was growing wider and wider.

Groaning Lucifer shifted his gaze between the two. What was it with these Decker women? No matter what they asked of him, he always ended up catering to their every whim. Rubbing his hand over his face he said, "Fine, anything else while you're at it? All served on a silver platter perhaps? You both seem to be good at getting things out of me."

Chloe and Trixie looked at each other, Trixie's brow furrowed in thought, before she shook her head, "Nope, that's all." Lucifer shook his head and Chloe chuckled at the little girls answer. She was getting far too familiar with bossing the self-proclaimed devil around, but Chloe had to admit, it never ceased to amuse her.

Sighing once more Lucifer headed for the door before they could think of anything else, "Right then, dinner and chocolate cake..."

"Chocolate fudge cake!" Trixie shouted after him, putting extra emphasis on 'fudge', "and movies always start at 7!" Chloe smiled and shook her head at the little girl, she really was getting too used to this, since when had this become the norm?

*****

Lucifer being Lucifer turned up early and, with his usual disregard for privacy, let himself in and strode into the kitchen. 

Shaking her head at his antics she shut the front door and followed. "Pizza? I thought you didn't like pizza?"

Lucifer turned to her aghast. "When on earth did I say that detective?" 

"Hmmm, I don't know, might have had something to do with the look of consternation you've given me whenever I've even mentioned pizza nights..."

Coughing, Lucifer replied "I don't despise pizza, it's a perfectly glorious creation..." at Chloe's raised eyebrow he quickly added "it's just there are some many more culinary delights to be had! And if you eat too much of something you get sick of it..."

"Explain Trixie and chocolate cake then." she chuckled.

"Yes, well, clearly your offspring is an anomaly, those do happen you know." he managed to get out before a piercing screech of "Lucifer!" was heard and the child in question barrelled into his legs.

"Yes, yes, hello small one," he said as he tried in vain to shake her off, "I only left nigh on three hours ago! You can't have missed me that much, surely."

Trixie beamed up at him before turning her attention to the food littering the kitchen counter, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet to get a better look, before asking the only question she wanted to know, "Did you bring chocolate fudge cake?"

"Aha, see, I did you one better," he replied, holding aloft a plastic tub containing a massive chunk of cake, " triple chocolate fudge cake, how about that huh?" he grinned.

All the while Trixie hadn't taken her eyes from the box containing the magnificent desert in all of its glory, her eyes growing as round as saucers. Both Chloe and Lucifer chuckled at her reaction, this was one to remember, she was practically drooling. 

"But," he hedged, "only to be consumed upon you finishing the main course," he looked at Chloe as Trixie groaned her displeasure, "see, I can learn children paraphernalia… sort of."

"Uhuh, sort of..." Chloe laughs, remembering the time he fed her child whiskey cake and espresso before bed, she'd been bouncing off the walls for hours, "alright Trix, why don't you go put the movie in and we'll sort out dinner, okay?"

The child hurtled off to the sitting room throwing an "Okay Mommy!" over her shoulder as she went.

Lucifer shook his head in puzzlement at the small humans antics before turning his attentions to Chloe and frowning in confusion at the hostile glare her phone was receiving. Clearing his throat, he piped up, "Everything alright detective?" 

Growling, Chloe rammed the device back into her pocket and ground out, "Fine, just more excuses from Dan. He should have been here, he promised Trixie."

"Ah, detective douche strikes again, no matter, I do believe you have a much better looking upgrade, don't you think?"

Smiling softly Chloe placed her hand on his arm, "Thank you Lucifer, this... this means a lot to Trixie, and to me."

Lucifer swallowed and almost stammered out, "Well, yes... of course, can't have the little one upset, now can we?" he shook his head to clear his thoughts, "come on then detective, the child awaits, I only hope she's picked a decent movie... Something with a little action in perhaps?" he started as he walked toward the sitting area.

"Oh yeah, action galore in Disney movies." she smirked as she walked passed the now immobile devil. He stalled, gaping at her back as she sauntered to the sofa and plopped down next to the bubbly child. Taking a minute to organise his thoughts and reboot, Lucifer dropped his head back with a groan and continued on to the pair.

Flopping gracefully - because whenever is he anything but? - down onto the sofa he turned to the television and mumbled, "This is going to be a long evening..." 

 

*****

Trixie had sung along, or tried to, to most of the songs. Belting out the lyrics from her favourite movie, Mulan, much to Lucifer and Chloe's amusement. As soon as the credits rolled onto the screen Trixie turned her attention to the devil occupying the other end of the sofa.

"Did you like the movie?" Trixie inquires while gazing across at her favourite person in the whole world.

"Wasn't half bad, I must say. Although dreading this evening, it hasn't been entirely detestable. And I suppose there was some action in it."

Trixie scrambles across the couch onto Lucifer's lap "Thank you for staying Lucifer, this was fun" and kisses his cheek. At first he freezes, then his face runs through half a dozen emotions from shocked, to embarrassed and back again. In the end Lucifer settles for giving her a sour glare and Trixie beams up at him and recites Mushu’s line perfectly, "Oh I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover!"

Chloe, who had been watching the endearing moment practically choked on the air itself. While Lucifer just gawked at the young girl sitting on his lap.

"What's the matter Lucifer? Silver tongue turned to lead?" Chloe said with a chuckle.

Lucifer turned his ire to the detective but his glare only made her laugh harder. A sigh escaped the devil as the corner of his mouth twitched upward and he joined in on the light-hearted moment.

Once some semblance of normalcy had returned Trixie jumped down from the sofa and hurried across to the shelf holding her vast collection of films, eyeing them critically.

"Trixie, babe, what are you doing?" The detective questioned.

"Picking another movie... just one more... please mommy!" the little girl implored, turning to her mother with big doleful eyes, "It's not a school night...please!"

Lucifer looked from the child to her mother and back, a wry grin spreading over his features, glad that he wasn't the subject of the spawn’s attack. He'd been accosted by that gaze enough to know that nothing, not even he, can deny the request that follows. Chloe, well aware of her daughter’s ploys shakes her head before saying, "Alright, but only one more, okay? So, whatcha gonna pick, monkey?"

Trixie hummed and harred, eyes flickering over the many titles before her before reaching forward and plucking a box from its place and racing to the DVD player to get it started. Once playing, Trixie ran back to the sofa and situated herself right in the middle of the detective and the devil, grinning at the screen as the opening sequences began showing a council of aliens upon a spaceship. When the, as then known, experiment 626 is unveiled and lets loose a litany of profanities in an apparent alien language, Lucifer laughs, "Now we're getting somewhere, a seemingly decent movie choice, well done spawn, errr... what's it called?" 

"Lilo and Stitch!" the girl raises her head to look at him, a high honour indeed as usually the TV receives undivided attention and anyone who rudely interrupts is promptly shushed, "It's funny!" she giggles.

*****

Later on, part way through the movie, Lilo utters her iconic line: 'Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.'

"…Lucifer?"

The man in question removed his gaze from the TV and settled it upon the child between himself and the detective, "Yes, child, what is it?"

Trixie paused and scrunched up her face thinking of the right words, "Because your family left you, do you want to be part of our ohana?"

Chloe's eyes widened as she looked between Lucifer's stunned expression and her daughters earnest one.

Meanwhile Lucifer seemed to be having trouble getting his own words to form. He hadn't had a family, so to speak, in countless hundreds of thousands of millennia. Nor since he was cast out from heaven, or more truthfully, quite some time before even that. Yet this child, this small human, who always greeted him with such affection, wanted him to be part of hers. 

"Trixie, babe, that's quite a-" Chloe started, but soon paused upon seeing Lucifer organising his thoughts.

Lucifer blinked a few times and continued to stare at the small human next to him on the sofa, "You want me, to be part of your family?" he asked slowly, as if to clarify. To which Trixie nodded vehemently, "But why?" 

Trixie giggled, "You're always there for us, like tonight, you're funny and you make mommy laugh too!" she exclaimed and then quietly added, "and you scare the bullies away."

Chloe bit her lip as she listened to the exchange. For all his proclaimed revulsion of children, he and Trixie got along well. She knew her daughter had trouble at school with bullies, apparently, the little girl had inherited her innate sense of right and wrong which often led her to trouble. She knew that the first time Lucifer and the little girl had met in the school corridor outside the principal’s office Lucifer had done something to scare the girl who had been tormenting Trixie via social media. But she didn't know the effect it had had; her daughter wasn't being targeted anymore and for that she would be eternally grateful to him.

Lucifer continued to stare in confusion, while Trixie waited patiently. All of a sudden his eyes softened and he gave a small nod of his head, "I would be honoured, Beatrice."

Trixie looked up at him with a huge beaming smile before tackling him in one of her hugs. Lucifer floundered a bit, not knowing what to do and still in shock from the attack. Then, ever so slowly, his arms came down and wrapped carefully around the child, a small, genuine smile adorning his features. He looked up at Chloe, frowning with confusion and worry at the tears in her eyes, she simply smiled and shook her head, happy to bask in the moment of calm in the midst of their chaotic lives.


End file.
